As Sweet As May
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: When Quinn Fabray refuses a relationship with Finn Hudson, her always indecisive ex-boyfriend, and finds herself defending Rachel Berry, of all people, she knows that something has changed. Faberry One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**As Sweet as May**

**Summary: When Quinn Fabray refuses a relationship with****Finn Hudson, her always indecisive ex-boyfriend, and finds herself defending Rachel Berry, of all people, she knows that something has changed. What happens when the one who has caused her abrupt modification in attitude is that exact same girl? Faberry. **_**One-shot.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any associated characters. It belongs to RIB and I'm nowhere near talented enough to own such magic.**

**AN: This is a piece of writing that is unlike anything I've ever submitted here. I generally wouldn't even have the courage to submit something like this… I think it's a wonderful thing to be able to produce a work that is beautiful. When I read the masterpieces created by my favourite authors or artists and find their words to be **_**beautiful**_**, it's a really special thing. So, I pore over my own work. I listen to hours and hours of music that captures the essence of what I essentially want to recreate. When I was younger I used to read a lot more than I do now. It's ridiculous how much I still reflect on the books I used to find stunning then. And sometimes, when you go back… you realize things aren't as amazing as you once thought. Sometimes, I'm scared to go back. Because I'm frightened the magic will have gone. I hate to bring up imperfections in something I once found flawless. I hate it when I can't become engrossed in something I used to lose myself in. For me, this is trying to create a new kind of magic. I've never wrote about this pairing before. In fact, it almost surprised me when the idea presented itself.**

**I've never really considered this pairing or shipped it. This began as a submission for my friend who already found her magic in this pairing. So this is for her. She knows who she is. I also want to take this opportunity to thank everyone. I know I've let you all down. I haven't submitted anything in so long and I don't usually for long periods of time. I want to thank everyone who still supports me, and even the people who still review my things. Also, I want to thank Poppy. Simply because she's one of those authors who can make **_**anything beautiful**_**. And I know she'll read this even though she doesn't necessarily support this pairing. So, thanks to her. And thanks to **_**you**_**. You're beautiful.**

**X Violet.**

The brunette lowered her head, curls framing her face. Through parted lips, over-glossed with balm, she uttered her words solemnly. "Do…you regret letting her go?"  
>Her much taller companion squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the response to form naturally in his mind. He felt her apprehensive gaze on him. He knew exactly how it would play out. She would indisputably avoid his eyes. The silence between them would continue, as he forced open an eyelid and instantaneously located the blonde-haired girl in the room. Shakily, he responded "Yeah, I do".<p>

-xx-

"Quinn?"  
>The teenager's intensely jade-hued irises remained wistfully fixated ahead. She was lost in thought and completely overlooked the attention from her newest companion. That companion who happened to be in the form of one Finn Hudson.<br>"_Quinn?_"  
>Blinking involuntarily from her haze, she found herself looking up at her visitor. Glancing quickly around, she determined that no one else in the hall had been grasping for her response. She paused deliberately, "Yes, Finn?"<br>"Uh, hi." He stumbled awkwardly. "That was weird and cool at the same time. It was like you couldn't even hear me…"  
>She raised a thin eyebrow at him. He was so blissfully oblivious. Instead of snapping at her ex-boyfriend she prompted, "Is there something you wanted?"<br>Like her question was a surprise, he hesitated. It took him a painful amount of instants to reply. With a sigh, she added impatiently. "Soon would be wonderful," She spared a small laugh as she realized her tone was becoming obviously intolerant. "I have to get home soon… I have to prepare my-"  
>He cut her off, almost to her annoyance. But his response was so unanticipated she didn't bother to scold him. He spat out, "I miss you."<br>"Oh," She whispered, combing a pale hand through her straight, styled hair. "Thanks?"  
>"No I mean it," He said, his voice growing more confident as he went on. "I miss you. And I want to make up for that…"<br>"Make up for it?" She repeated slowly. "Finn… I'm sort of confused right now."  
>"I still…" He inhaled uneasily, "… have feelings for you. And I don't think they're going away…"<br>She processed this information. "Oh my God," She didn't mask her little chortle of disbelief. "But-"  
>"I broke up with her."<br>"With her?"  
>"With Rachel," He confirmed.<br>"I'm not going to do this again…" She breathed. "Haven't you had enough of it too?"  
>His face fell uncertainly, "You mean you don't still have feelings for me?"<br>"I didn't say that!" She muttered. His expression was already brightening considerably so she added, "That doesn't mean I _do_ though. Finn, you've really got to stop this."  
>"Stop what?"<br>"Stop jumping between feelings!" She cried. "It doesn't make a girl feel very good, you know?"  
>"Oh… sorry," He muttered. "But I'm sure this time."<br>"I…don't care," She whispered as she looked up at him through her long eyelashes. "You hurt her, and now you just expect for us to ride off into the sunset on a preferably white horse-"  
>"Why do you suddenly care about Rachel's feelings?" Finn countered slowly.<br>"Because!" Quinn snapped. Letting her eyelids close, she attempted to calm herself. She heard Finn breathe rigidly. "Because…" She began again softly. "…I've been there before. It turns out the two of us aren't so different."  
>"You're acting weird," Finn observed in a barely audible voice. "You never used to be like this."<br>Quinn nodded, pressing her tongue against the roof of her mouth irritably, "Maybe."  
>"So… basically you're taking her side." Finn concluded, tucking his hands into the denim pockets of his jeans. He stopped the flood of words that were ready at his mouth.<br>"I'd say…" Quinn deliberated hesitantly. "…that's about right."

-xx-

"You did this to me!"  
>"I've heard that sentence before," The shorter girl said slowly. "And I don't need to be reminded of it because, unsurprisingly, I haven't forgotten yet…"<br>"Just stop talking," Quinn sighed. She sluggishly draped herself across the floor of the auditorium looking defeated and very out of character. Rachel shifted at the piano seat. Quinn laughed desperately. "Well, I'd assume you did this to me. You cause everything else."  
>"I'm not really sure if that's a compliment or if I should be offended," Rachel susurrated unhelpfully. Quinn met her eyes, a look of clear intolerance on her fastidiously made up face. "Everything that happens to me is somehow as a result of the way <em>you <em>act. Can you please explain to me _why that is_?" she squeaked.  
>"I don't know what you mean," Rachel raised her head stubbornly. "And I would like to argue the fact that my actions would even affect you at all."<br>Quinn rolled her eyes nonchalantly. "All you do is argue-"  
>Rachel raised a finger pointedly. "I actually prefer the term confer <em>productively<em>." Quinn's expression remained as the description of impatience. Rachel added quickly, "I don't think I understand what I did wrong".  
>"Everything…" Quinn hissed. "<em>Everything is always you<em>."  
>"I don't understand," Rachel repeated desolately.<br>The blonde responded immediately. "You're the reason I lost Finn."  
>"I thought I told you I was sorry… Lying to him was wrong," Rachel's face fell. "He dumped me because he's not over you. So can you stop punishing me?"<br>Quinn buried her face in her hands. "I know he's not over me. But I rejected him. I don't want to go around in circles again…"  
>"You said no?" Rachel demanded, her expression changing to something Quinn couldn't quite put her finger on. <em>Probably delighted because Finn is still free, <em>she figured. But a suppressed part of her knew it wasn't that at all. "Yes," Quinn replied edgily. "He's open for the taking."  
>"Oh," Rachel whispered.<br>"I blame you," Quinn muttered, feeling pressed to explain everything to anyone who'd listen. It seemed that Rachel had fulfilled the position of 'anyone'. "It always seems like whatever I do, you always …adjust it. And no matter what the problem is, or how much_ I_ screw up… all I can seem to think about is how you were somehow behind it."  
>Rachel remained contemplative for a moment. She tapped her fingers against the keys of the piano thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, I guess. Sorry you blame me."<br>Quinn eyed her mistrustingly. "It's unlike you to apologize when you aren't really in the wrong. You'd usually put up a fight." She lifted her chin confidently, her hair bouncing up around her jawline with the gesture.  
>"You're probably right," Rachel said evenly. "I'm being uncharacteristic and inconsistent<em>. I'm <em>inconsistent."  
>"You're consistently abrasive," Quinn uttered harshly.<br>"It's why Finn didn't want me," Rachel murmured sensitively. "I'm unpredictable. I always change my mind. I'm not a very good person."  
>"You're bossy," Quinn supplied. "And you get jealous far too easily."<br>Rachel nodded, feeling too defeated to bother denying the accusations. "Besides… how could I ever compete with you? You already know that you're the prettiest person in Ohio. I bet you're even sick of hearing it."  
>"It's true," The blonde mused. Rachel wasn't sure which statement she was agreeing with. "But, <em>you're<em> beautiful."  
>Rachel jumped. "Pardon?"<br>"You had to make me repeat it," Quinn responded shrewdly, narrowing her gaze. "_You're_ beautiful. And at the end of the day, you're more talented than any of us. Despite all of your flaws, and trust me you have a lot… you're the only one who's _destined_ to succeed. All I have is a collection of tiaras. None of them belong to me." Rachel stayed solemn; her lips pursed miserably and her eyelashes lowered. She didn't make any attempt to reply. She was so overcome with sentiment. This side of Quinn had been completely unanticipated.

"And…" Quinn continued, inhaling so unsteadily that her sentence shook. "People love you. You're not popular. You don't have guys begging you for dates. But somehow… I'm still _pretty_, and you're _beautiful_. Somehow Finn was _attracted_ to me. But he _loved _you." She pulled herself to her feet. It was the most unpoised Rachel had ever seen Quinn. She really was distraught. However convincing her façade was, it wouldn't fool the sharp-eyed brunette. After all, Rachel had a knack for detail. If she didn't, recalling auspicious moments in her life with perfect clarity would be awfully difficult.

"Wait- Quinn!" Rachel found herself catching Quinn's shoulder. She pulled away coyly, letting her hands fall to her side and sit at the hem of her skirt. Quinn raised an eyebrow at Rachel. "What?" She pressed for an answer touchily. Rachel fidgeted. "Just know that I'm sorry… I know you've had a lot of hard times. And although I do consider the fact that I am in any way accountable for you heartache completely unfair and futile… I'm still sorry that you had to feel that way."  
>"Yeah…" Quinn scoffed slightly, turning her pretty head again. "Well, I do feel that way… but, thank you. I guess."<br>"No problem," Rachel let a slight smile play on her lips. "I'll see you at glee rehearsal tomorrow?"  
>Quinn lowered herself down the stairs to the carpeted flooring of the seating area. With a signal she confirmed, "Sure… I'll see you".<p>

-xx-

"Now," Mr Schuster began enthusiastically, clasping his hands together to earn the group's attention. "I don't need to remind you guys of how we did at Nationals. Sure, we didn't even place in the Top Ten. But making it there was such a great achievement for us!"  
>"We only made it there in the first place because Vocal Adrenaline wasn't in our heat at Regionals," Mercedes retorted lazily exchanging glances with Kurt, who immediately raised a finger to contribute his opinion.<br>"It wasn't that at all," He countered. "Obviously, Vocal Adrenaline's technique is _amazing_. And we've all established the reasoning behind our dissatisfying twelfth place finish…" Finn looked at Kurt warningly.  
>Artie smirked, "Yeah, yeah. We moved on though. We can take them this year."<br>Kurt continued despite this, "I'm also slightly offended as to why Mercedes thought that Vocal Adrenaline was the _only_ competition worthy of extreme efforts at Regionals."  
>"I didn't mean that," She replied, beaming at her best friend. "The Warblers had some killer musical-mojo going too."<br>"Then I'll forgive you," Kurt said instantly giving her a little hug.  
>"I'm really glad you're all feeling unified…" Mr Schue addressed the club again. "But we do have to start thinking about Sectionals."<br>Tina groaned loudly, resting a fingerless-glove clad hand below her chin "Oh c'mon, Mr Schue. It's the first day back."  
>"Yeah," Puck agreed. "Can't we just go to Taco Bell and pretend to get stuff done like with Miss Holiday?"<br>Mr Schue gave Puck a confused look. Rachel crossed her arms. "No one in this room will ever learn," She sighed. "We can't just be good anymore. More glee clubs will begin to recognise our strategies. They're going to start to try to out-do us and invent more outgoing ideas. We have to be _outstanding!_"  
>"I have to agree with Rachel," Will said, leaning against the glistening piano behind him. "We need to take our time this year to create something that'll surprise everyone." <p>

"Mr Schue, you haven't written a word or underlined it yet…" Brittany whispered.  
>"I hope that means we aren't doing an assignment this week," Santana muttered rolling her eyes. "I'd love to do some more Amy Winehouse. But if I have to sing another song by a balding fifty year-old vir-"<br>"Uh, yeah we _do _have an assignment," Mr Schuster overpoweringly. "It _is _related to Sectionals. And it's a bit different to the rest of tasks I've given you. It's going to last until we actually compete. In that time, I'll still disperse other duties like normal… but this will be something that has to always be in the back of your mind."  
>"What is it?" Mike asked enquiringly, tilting his head.<br>"Well, you're all going to be split into groups," Will explained. "Each of you will be in charge of something different… That way, we'll have more and more done every day until the competition day comes around."  
>"What are the groups?" Quinn asked, looking somewhat interested at this point.<br>"Well!" Mr Schuster smiled, reaching for a folded list in his pocket. He smoothed it out and looked at the club. "I think there should be two people per category. So just raise your hand if you're interested… We'll need one group of three."

Rachel straightened her back. Posture was extremely important. It always had been! Looking professional in the meantime and not appearing as a hunch-back in the long run was a clear benefit. Just having a straight back improved people's observations of you by miles. If you were in a job interview with a slouched-over teenager and a young, and obviously talented, girl with impeccable hygiene and outstanding posture, who would they choose to employ? Well, Rachel Berry of course. And it was as clear as that. It was also evident that anything Mr Schue had planned for this next task, Rachel had it down.

"So I've got written here 'costumes'…" Mr Schue announced. "Now I thought that Kurt and Mercedes would-"  
>"We've got it covered," Mercedes gestured and grinned. Kurt was nodding vigorously beside her, his glasz-colored eyes darting around the room competitively as if daring anyone else to try for his position. Mr Schue chuckled, "Alright! Now, is there anyone who would like to contribute to our music selections?" Immediately, at least six hands shot up. Rachel made sure her hand was raised the highest though. Many of her peers underestimated the effectiveness of this.<p>

Running a hand through his curls, Mr Schue added, "Of course the selections would have to be sensible. Your part acts as more of a suggestion. Because if you choose something, we aren't necessarily going to perform it…" At this statement a few hands fell with collective _oh'_s. Their teacher continued. "Although the part _is_ really important and I'd always be able to confer with you about your picks…" Rachel noticed Santana drop her hand with a satisfied smile.

"Well that leaves just Rachel…" Will murmured, looking disappointed. "Guys, we really need all the help we can get in this section. It is, arguably, the most important."  
>"With all due respect, Mr Schue…" Rachel intercepted. "I<em> can<em> handle it"  
>"Yeah Mr Schue," Finn cleared his throat. "It's not like you'll give anyone a chance to choose songs anyway…"<br>An impatient exhalation sounded from the row in front of Finn, and the group spun around as another hand presented itself. "I'll do it," Quinn proclaimed intolerantly. "I'm good at making my ideas happen and _someone_ has to stop Rachel from getting free reign". A few club members looked relieved. It seemed as though they hadn't wanted to do the job themselves, but they were glad that someone had.  
>Mr Schue smiled at the group looking thrilled. "Alright," He regarded his list. "I wonder who wants to do the choreography!"<p>

-xx-

"The Rachel Berry Committee would like to officially call this meeting to order!" Rachel flashed an upbeat smile, trusting it would show off her exceedingly white teeth. She had a luminous pink clip-board resting on her knitted sweater sleeve and an equally florescent pen resting in her hold.  
>"The Rachel Berry Committee?" Quinn exclaimed sceptically, a leer on her full lips. She gestured a hand adorned with pale-purple lacquered nails around an otherwise empty choir room. "We're the only ones here."<br>"I know that," Rachel breathed, her enthusiasm still ridiculously plastered across her face. "It's very good practice. One day, Figgins will actually accept my frequent requests for the 'RBC' to be finalized as a legitimate school club."  
>"No one would join," The blonde countered, throwing herself back into the low-quality plastic chair which creaked its' protest.<br>"Perhaps not…" Rachel admitted, somewhat too chirpily. "But it would be an excuse to have another year-book picture. I am attempting to be the most photographed-"  
>"Do you have ideas or not?" Quinn demanded. "I have things to do."<br>"Of course," Rachel lowered her eyes to regard her clipboard. She didn't bother to question the ex-cheerleader. Quinn cautiously rose to her feet and observed the clipboard that was overflowing with paper and drowning in post-it notes.  
>Quinn raised an eyebrow, "You… sure take this seriously."<br>"Yes I do," Rachel muttered. "Is anything standing out to you?"  
>"This one," Quinn pointed, tapping an elegant finger against Rachel's tidy notes. "I didn't think this was in your repertoire".<br>"Not in my repertoire?" Rachel repeated with a scoff. "Please."  
>"It just kind of seems like something Kurt would pick," Quinn supposed pointedly. "Not you."<br>"Well I was trying to incorporate songs for everyone!" Rachel explained. "If I did exactly what _I _wanted to do, then the others wouldn't stand by my opinion and Mr Schue would pick the songs himself."  
>"Funnily enough that's exactly what I expected from you…"<br>Rachel disregarded this with a scathing eye roll. "Nevertheless, it's a song I appreciate. It stands for gay marriage, you know? And with my dads' situation-"  
>"I know what it's about," Quinn cut her off. "It just piqued my interest."<p>

"Then…we should run it through," Rachel said quickly. "I suppose you know the lyrics?"  
>Quinn nodded slowly. Rachel lifted her spare arm to brandish an equally fluorescent CD player. Quinn sniffed preparing herself to begin as the starting notes hummed in the air. She parted her lips, beating Rachel to the first cue.<p>

_I met a girl,  
>in east LA.<br>In floral shorts,  
>as sweet as May...<em>

Rachel hastily held up a hand to silence Quinn so she could take the next paragraph. The transition was incredibly hasty, so hasty in fact Quinn could only look dumbly at the brunette for the first few seconds of Rachel's song.

_She sang in eights,  
>In two-barrio chords.<br>We fell in love.  
>But not in court.<em>

"Just stop... please."  
>Rachel frowned, ceasing the noise from her small radio. "What's wrong? Was I too pitchy?"<br>Quinn snorted her response, "It isn't like you to doubt your voice."  
>"Well...no. I thought it might make you feel better!"<br>"...It didn't," Quinn whispered finally.  
>"Sometimes..." Rachel offered softly and meaningfully. "Songs give us messages that we can't exactly... understand and our feelings come on to <em>quickly<em> and-!"  
>"I don't care." Quinn sobbed, suddenly conscious that there was a flow of tears cascading from her eyes. She'd had far-fetched thoughts before but this was too much for her... She turned and fled the choir room. And then she promised herself she'd never go back.<br>-xx-  
>It wasn't too strenuous a challenge for Rachel to find Quinn the next day. She'd spent the night thinking long and hard about how to approach the situation. Rachel knew, after observing their apparent musical chemistry, that she might feel a little...something for the blonde girl. Well... not so blonde anymore. Rachel had secretly been devastated when she saw Quinn's freshly dyed pink mane.<p>

Although, she was more crushed by Quinn's more...obvious transformation. Rachel shuddered when Quinn lifted the cigarette to her lips and slowly inhaled it, the 'Skanks' all snickering contentedly. Rachel had confronted her, the harsh glares of Quinn's new groupies on her back. Rachel still wasn't pleased with the results. She had left the quarrel feeling even more uneasy about Quinn's safety. Rachel wasn't sure what she felt. But the only thing she should be worried about was getting her away from that group. She knew that she'd have to approach her again though. Or else she'd lose Quinn before she even got her.  
>-xx-<br>"You're going to end up sad, alone and without a voice," Rachel warned. Quinn lifted her hazel eyes shaded by undersized sunglasses. She rolled her eyes scornfully. Rachel uttered more coldly, "And not just in a sense of social standing... cigarettes are _awful_. Please... just put it down while I'm talking to you."  
>"Yes mother," Quinn grimaced, dropping it and crushing it with the toe of her boot. "Is that all?"<br>"No in fact it isn't," Rachel lowered her voice. "I'm worried. We all are..."  
>"While all you concern is <em>adorable<em>," Quinn mocked. "I'm fine."  
>"You aren't," Rachel shook her head unbendingly. "And the glee club isn't without you."<br>"That's what this is about?" Quinn almost screamed. "_Glee Club?_"  
>"No," Rachel whispered.<br>"Then what?" Quinn was shaking her head impatiently, already reaching for another cigarette from her shirt pocket.  
>Rachel sighed, "I'm here because <em>I <em>care."  
>Quinn looked at her unaffectedly. "I don't... not really."<br>"That's such a lie," Rachel murmured sadly. "You do care."  
>"I <em>did<em> care." Quinn corrected. "Now I'm just...confused."  
>"Me too."<br>The short-haired girl frowned, "Why?"  
>"Well I've always thought you were beautiful," Rachel whispered. "Just more so now than ever. And not because of your new clothes, hair or smoking habits."<br>Quinn lowered her eyes, "Then... why?"  
>Rachel smiled a little, "I'm not sure. We'll have to figure it out together. I'll see you at glee?"<br>Quinn nodded slowly, "Yeah. You will." 


	2. AN

_**AN:/  
><strong>_**Hello everyone :D  
>I received a lot of feedback saying the story ended very abruptly before realizing that I'm a loser and uploaded the wrong document. I hope the added paragraphs clear up that issue.<strong>

**Thank you for the support!**

**Xx Vi.**


End file.
